Love Struck
by JackHidden
Summary: Morgana and Morgause are at it again-meddling in the love lives of the Merlin and Arthur.  Magic, mayhem and foreign diplomat with the hots for Merlin-OI!  MaleXMale eventually.
1. Chapter 1

YEAH, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. NO ONE ON THIS SITES OWNS Merlin, ARTHUR AND THE LOT BUT FOR SOME REASON WE HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT TO THE BBC FOR OWNING THE ENTIRETY OF WHAT MIGHT BE CONFUSED FOR THEIR PROPERTY… ::SIGH:: SO YEAH. I OWN THE STORY AND IDEAS PRESENTED AND IF THE BBC WANTS THEY CAN BUY IT ALL OFF OF ME… THE PRICE? COLIN MORGAN AND BRADLEY JAMES MUST BE MINE FOREVER.

**Story: "Love Struck"**

_Chapter 1_

"Is there anything else that you require of me tonight milady?" The maidservant asked the King's ward.

The Lady Morgana turned facing the maid and with innocent eyes but a sinister grin replied "No. That will be all Gwen. Thank you. I will be fine."

And with that Gwen curtsied and turned to leave the chambers and head back to her home for the evening.

Morgana, waiting only a long enough for Gwen to be far enough away not to notice her, grabbed her heavy blue cloak and headed to her chamber door. Looking down the hall in both directions she confirmed that the coast was clear before she began navigating the labyrinth of back halls and antechambers that best concealed her leaving the castle citadel.

Upon crossing the threshold of the large masonry building she began ducking and hiding behind thatch roofed houses and carts and creates making her way to the castle wall gate.

Gwen was halfway home when she realized that she left over cloak in the Lady Morgana's servants quarters. And since earlier Gaius told her that he was beginning to sense a coming rain in his joints she thought it best to grab the cloak now incase she were to wake to a downpour tomorrow morning. As she walked back to the citadel she thought that she saw the side profile of Lady Morgana's face partially hidden under a heavy cloak as the mysterious person walked in the shadows. The whole scene was a little scary to Gwen. Was this actually her Lady or was it a stranger of which the guards should be notified? Gwen not feeling too sure of what to do leaned more towards the safety of Camelot and looked quickly for the nearest night guard.

"Guard!" Gwen called. A large man in royal armor and carrying a pike turned into the direction of the voice and saw Gwen pointing in the direction of the shadow that she had seen the shadowy figure. "There was a stranger hiding in the shadows over there by that cart."

The Guard ran to that location and just as he turned the corner he caught a glimpse of a shadowy figure disappearing through the gate in the castle wall. He gave chase to the shadow but by the time he was through the wall himself he saw nothing but the softly swaying grasses of the fields surrounding Camelot being eerily lit by the light of an almost full moon.

Morgana had been feeling quite sure of her hidden escape and was wondering why Uther was paying these knights so much gold to guard if she could escape so easily? She thought that until she heard the voice of her maid calling for the guard to give chase to Morgana. 'I suspect the gold should really go to Gwen this time. The Guards were useless until the observant royal maid did not only her own job but that of a knight as well.'

Morgana didn't give up she simply was more determined to get out of Camelot without being caught. Instead of taking the time to hide along the way, she simply made a straight dash for the castle gate. She arrived and headed through it looking over her shoulder looking to see which guard was the one in pursuit of her. 'Leon. It would be you.'

The King's Ward pulled the sides of the cloak in tight across her front, spoke a few foreign words under her breath and flashed her eyes a bright copper, casting an illusion between her and the castle gate. Within seconds Leon threw himself through the small gateway and stared in tensely looking in all directions scouring the field for any sign of life.

Morgana seeing that she was in fact growing in her powers of magic and trickery smirked and headed as quickly as she could to the forest cover.

Just as she was about to reach the safety of the forest cover she heard another voice from the castle wall call down to Leon "over there!"

Leon looked up to where the archer was pointing and saw a strange slightly transparent figure moving by the trees. Leon bolted outside of the castle and made his way as fast as he could to where he saw the figure moving.

Morgana seeing that her magic wasn't as great as she thought it was began searching for a place to hide while Leon made his way closer and closer to her location.

Leon reached the edge of the woods and stopped and began looking once again for the illusive figure. Standing as still as stone Leon and Morgana both didn't dare move a muscle as Leon wanted to listen for movement and Morgana didn't want to give any more assistance to the searching knight.

Just than a fawn and deer pranced into the small clearing to Leon's right distracting him. He watched them both look at him and then startle off into the dark wooded cover. Morgana saw the opportunity and took it. She saw a slightly worn path to the right of some of the trees that were in front of her. He began running along the path and noticed it offered an ideal cover from where Leon was standing. She made her escape successfully while Leon was still trying to listen for a clue as to where the stranger might be.

Leon stood a few moments longer when his nose caught whiff of a rather familiar and favorite scent. "Morgana!" Leon's heart both swam in excitement and sunk in concern when he realized that the Lady was outside of the protection of the castle and of him.

Meanwhile while all of this was happening Gwen had run in full sprint back to her Lady's chamber hoping that Gwen's suspicions were wrong—that she hadn't actually seen Morgana sneaking out of the castle. She did her best to run down the castle halls without tripping over the candle stands in the narrower passages and avoiding running into anyone else that might be patrolling or fulfilling some request of the royal family.

Just as she was to head into the hall off of which was the Lady Morgana's chamber she was Merlin, Prince Arthur's manservant heading down a few steps that left the hall in which the Prince's chambers were located.

"Gwen! What's the rush?" Merlin said with a goofy grin.

"Um, I'm not sure yet. I need to go check on something." And with out giving Merlin much more than a concerned smile she continued to run to Morgana's chambers.

Merlin was now a bit intrigued and even maybe a bit concerned but not too much since he no longer trusted the Lady Morgana.

Gwen headed into the chamber in the most dignified manner she could muster just in case this had all been a misunderstanding and she would then be interrupting a resting Lady Morgana. Gwen entered the room and saw that nothing had changed since the moment she had left the Lady earlier. Gwen's face showed that of shock and concern as she realized that her suspicions might very well have been accurate and that the Lady Morgana had snuck out of the castle.

"Has Morgana left the castle?" Merlin spoke from behind the shocked Gwen.

"I, I…" Gwen wasn't sure what to say yet. The Lady obviously wanted to get out of the castle in secret, and Gwen could think of no reason why the need of secrecy but… "I suspect she might have taken a walk through the gardens… she hadn't been feeling too well when I left her." Gwen lied.

Merlin reading the lie on Gwen's face decided to let her off the hook. But took this to mean that Morgana was up to something. "Well, okay. Good night then Gwen."

"Good night Merlin." Gwen took one last look around the room before grabbing her over cloak from the back of the work table chair in the servants quarters and then headed back to her home. Just before leaving she thought to turn and take note of the heights of the burning candlesticks. Tomorrow morning if Morgana is back the candles will help Gwen figure out how long she might have been gone.

Deep in the heart of the heavily wooded part of the forest Morgana's figured ducked down below a tall root into a concealed cavern. She made her way as best she could in the Lady's castle slippers, she really should have changed these and put on her boots before she did this little mission. She had a lot to learn. Stepping over moist mossy rocks and in between muddy puddles on the mostly smooth rock floor, Morgana made her way through the almost familiar spaces of the cave until reaching the backside of a dark figure.

"Morgause." Morgana smiled big and extended her open arms to embrace her beloved sister.

"Sister! It is good to see you made it. Was there any trouble?"

"A little but I wasn't followed."

"Anyone know that you aren't in the castle right now?"

"Possibly my maidservant and maybe Sir Leon but I have him wrapped around my little finger and Gwen can be so daft that I can usually get her to believe anything that I want."

"Good. Then did you bring it?"

"Yes. It was just where you said it would be." Morgana reaching into her cloak and pulled out a small bag that had been tied to her waist. Handing it to Morgause.

"Excellent." Morgause' eye's flashed a bit of copper before opening the bag. She spoke a few incantations of magic and then reached her index finger and thumb in pulling out an old carved wooden vile. She then opened the vile dipped it into the stone basin from which she had been brewing since midday. Continuing to speak the ancient words into the experience she pulled the oaken vile back out of the basin. She then reached for a red cloth that was lying next to the basin—Merlin's neckerchief that had been stolen earlier that day by Morgause in the market square. She located a short hair from the neckerchief and carefully slipped it into the vile once again her eyes flashed copper. "It is done." Morgause spoke handing the oaken vile to Morgana. "Make sure to pour the entirety of this vile into Arthur's water pitcher. He must drink at least a portion of it for the magic to work fully. Right now Merlin is under its power but until someone else drinks it the infatuation will remain without a target.

Morgana smiled big to herself thinking about what was about to happen inside the walls of the castle. Merlin was going to become intoxicated in love with Arthur. The mere thought made her laugh with joy and evil. Arthur will be so distracted by Merlin's love that he won't even notice the other changes that Morgause and Morgana had planned.

"With your delivering of this potion to Arthur the first phase of our plan will be complete. Go quickly and return before its discovered that you are gone. And Morgana, be careful." Morgause smiled sweetly to her sister. "I love you. I don't want you being harmed by that wicked Uther."

"I love your too dear sister and I will be fine. Uther is an idiot and he hasn't a clue what is happening in his own castle, in his own home, to his own family. He is a pathetic man."

The two women embraced and then Morgana left and began making her way back to the castle. She decided to enter back in through the wall nearest the castle gardens offering her more of an excuse as to why she might be discovered out of her chambers so lately in the day.

As she entered in the castle wall she ducked in under the large vine covered outdoor hallway that was the perimeter of the large hedge and knot garden with a statue to Uther standing in the middle. She was half way to the exit that led to the closest hallway that would then lead to the portion of the castle that her chambers were when an excited and intence Leon began walking towards her.

"There you are! Do you have any idea how much I have been looking for you?" Leon took hold of the Lady's forearm firmly and stared intensely in the Lady's eyes. He hadn't really even realized the inappropriateness of his touch yet since he was so focused in concern and fear for her safety and now also for her secrecy.

"Leon." Morgana spoke in an a innocent and shocked tone trying to play the part of a confused simple Lady unknowing what the over reacting knight was doing. "Please, you hand. It hurts." It didn't really but she needed as much sympathy on her side as possible in order to pull this off.

Leon took a moment before recognizing the meaning of her words and then it dawned on him that he was touching the Lady, quite firmly at that. "A, I'm sorry milady. I didn't mean…" Leon blushed in embarrassment until he remembered his initial concerns. Sternness returning to his face he looked once again to the Lady's. "What were you thinking escaping the protection of the castle? And why the secrecy? Are you in some sort of trouble?" Leon's eyes changing more to sincere loving tender concern for the safety of Morgana.

Morgana smiled her innocent eyes again. "I was fine. I simply needed time away. It can be quite suffocating in these walls. Surely you can understand that."

Leon did understand that. "That may be, but I can not play a part in this, I can not let you risk your life for an, an escape! If you must sneak away from this place and it's people you must at least let the King know and you must always have an escort."

Morgana was pleased that her misdirection had worked simply reached her soft pale hand out to the rough face of Leon and palmed his cheek lightly. "If you really insist. I suppose I can do that… for you Leon." Morgana smiling flirtatiously with Leon melting him like butter on a hit skillet. And with that she turned and left heading back to her chambers leaving a weak kneed Leon behind in the shadow of the garden ivy hallway.

Morgana reached the hall that led to her chamber unknowingly passing by a hidden Merlin standing in a dark enclave behind an extinguished candle stand. She entered her chambers removed her cloak and gown and dressed in her nightwear and then proceeded to extinguish the candles in the room. She took the oaken vile that Morgause had given her and placed it in a drawer near her bed. Closing her eyes she slipped quickly into sleep.

Merlin standing quietly in the shadows of the servant's quarters looked in on the sleeping Morgana and made his way to her bedside table. He slowly slid the drawer open, pausing shortly after a squeak came from the wooden frame and then proceeding to take the oaken vile out of the drawer and closing it once again. He quickly yet silently made his way back to the servant's quarters and then made his way back to the tower rooms of the Court Physician's quarters.

Merlin hadn't a clue what was in the oaken vile but he figured it would be safer with him that in the hands of Morgana. He placed the vile under the floorboards of his room next to the Grimoire that Gaius had given him years earlier. He then stripped down and dressed himself in his night clothes and slipped in under the covers.


	2. Chapter 2

YEAH, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. NO ONE ON THIS SITES OWNS Merlin, ARTHUR AND THE LOT BUT FOR SOME REASON WE HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT TO THE BBC FOR OWNING THE ENTIRETY OF WHAT MIGHT BE CONFUSED FOR THEIR PROPERTY… ::SIGH:: SO YEAH. I OWN THE STORY AND IDEAS PRESENTED AND IF THE BBC WANTS THEY CAN BUY IT ALL OFF OF ME… THE PRICE? COLIN MORGAN AND BRADLEY JAMES MUST BE MINE FOREVER.

**Story: "Love Struck"**

_Chapter 2_

The next morning Gwen came into the Lady Morgana's chamber and discovered a rather distraught and frustrated Lady.

"What is it Morgana?" Gwen feeling very much concerned for her seeing all that odd behavior that Morgana had been displaying in the last half day.

"Its, its… its nothing. I just seemed to have mislaid something."

"Well what was it? Maybe I can he…"

"NO! I mean. No, its okay. I probably just lost it in the garden last night. I went out for a walk and well lost track of time and…" Morgana trailed off. The ruse was beginning to work. She knew that since so many had witnessed her sneaking around the night prior then she would have to begin seeding the accounts with half truths in order to spin the tale to her desired ends. "I just was a little headachy and got lost in my thoughts last night. I haven't a clue really what all I did in my walkings."

Gwen looked a bit perplexed by Morgana but felt that her admissions to being out did satisfy some of her concerns about the previous nights behavior. "Well, I hope you find what ever it is you are looking for…" Gwen looked a bit concerned before changing her appearance to that of happier Gwen. "Would you like me to help you get dressed for the arriving diplomat?"

Morgana was pleased at the change of topic and responded in the affirmative. "Yes thank you Gwen."

The two women proceeded to talk of things fashionable and what they speculated the male diplomat might be like. They had heard a number of things about how beautiful the man was and they couldn't help but behave like little teenagers thinking about how he might sweep the Lady off of her feet.

However, Morgana never lost focus on figuring out where her oaken vile had gone. She had to find it before the potion lost its effect and get it into Arthur's water pitcher.

Merlin woke that morning as he always did, tired. It seemed that no matter how late he slept he always was extremely tired. Even when he slept long into the afternoon he would get up exhausted. But feeling the heat of the sun warming his face he knew that he was already running late. The sun wasn't that high in the sky until a few candle marks had passed after sunrise.

"Merlin you really will be in a great deal of trouble with Arthur if you stay in that confounded bed one moment longer!" Gaius was very right and Merlin knew it. But he often didn't care. He loved his sleep. It was one of his most favorite things, that is after how much he loved messing with Arthur, arguing with Arthur and well pretty much anything that had to do with Arthur. That is except for mucking out Arthur's stables. Horseshit from one man's horses was the same as the horseshit of another man's horse. There was nothing special or enjoyable about Scooping out Arthur's horses' shit.

Merlin was just beginning to sit up when he remember the oaken vile from Morgana's room last night. He got down on all fours and moved the floorboard to gain access to the hidden vile. He straightened up while still sitting on his knees and began to study the vile in the sunlight. The container was truly intriguing. It was an actual glass vile that had been somehow grown into the center of an oaken branch, and then removed and the oaken encasing carved all without breaking the glass that lay within.

"Merlin!" Merlin heard the familiar irate voice from behind and knew he was in trouble. "Merlin, you lazy clod. How many times are you going to make me late with your lazy ass mornings?"

Arthur was right but Merlin still didn't care too much. He was still a prat. Besides one Merlin's favorite things to do was to spar with Arthur.

"I understand how difficult it is for you wake yourself and dress in the morning. No one is able to do that on their own." Merlin thought it wasn't too creative a reply but it's intent was strongly worded enough to get what he really wanted… more of Arthur's attention.

Arthur was both unmoved by Merlin's all to common sharp tongue and at the same time taking a bit of joy in their bickering. However the reality was that this was not a day that laziness could be allowed. The diplomat was soon to arrive and there was still daily responsibilities that needed to be completed.

"Merlin if we didn't have an absolute ton of work to do today before the diplomat is to arrive I would have your head in the stocks and I would be the first to pelt it in rotten fruit."

Merlin had to admit he had forgotten about the diplomat. Merlin wasn't the type to remember these types of things even though it was, he supposed, apart of his responsibility to do so.

Merlin got up off the floor forgetting the vile that was still in his hand and stood staring at the comforting presence of Arthur. Merlin wouldn't be the one to admit it in public but he had been really quite taken by Arthur for almost a year now. He had always been fond of the man but somewhere along the way Merlin's fondness ahd become affection, affection had become a bit of infatuation (of which he did his best to hide) and then that infatuation blossomed into full blown unconditional love. Arthur had the ability to melt Merlin with just a look and as far as Merlin could tell Arthur had yet to catch on to what was happening to the heart of his manservant.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot or are you going to get dressed and ready?"

Merlin, both blushed at the idea of dressing in front of Arthur and also startled out of his daydream about his feelings toward Arthur.

"Merlin! What's with you? Get moving!" Arthur turned to begin descending the steps from Merlin's bedchamber, which disappointed Merlin, when Arthur caught notice of the oaken vile in Merlin's hand. "Where did that come from?" Pointing to the contents of Merlin's hand.

Merlin a bit more alert by now looked down at his hand and noticed the vile. "Bollocks!" Merlin whispered.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"Ah, um, nothing really just a tincture from Gaius."

"That's an awful fancy vile for a servant's tinctures…" Arthur questioned with one brow raised.

"Ah, well that's because it's not for me." Merlin tried to cover.

"So it's for Morgana then?" Arthur deduced.

"NO!" Merlin inadvertently yelled. "Um, I mean, no its not for Morgana. It's um, for, for you?" Merlin getting lost in his attempt to cover his lies about the vile.

"Me? Merlin there is nothing wrong with me, why would I need a tincture?"

"Um, exactly!" Merlin continued to try to cover his lies with more lies. "you don't need it because, um, because you are always taking this tincture. I have been giving it to you for months now to ensure that you don't become ill." Merlin felt a bit proud of his deceitfulness.

"You. You have been giving me potions for months without my knowledge and you think this is something to be proud of? Merlin what is wrong with you. Do you even know what is in that stuff? How do you know that you aren't giving me some kind of poison?"

Merlin thought about that and replied, "It's something that I found in Gaius' books. It is made only of harmless herbs. It's meant only to help you be as healthy as you can be…" Merlin could feel that his lies were growing weaker and weaker with each moment. And he hoped that Arthur would stop pushing on this.

Arthur stood silently studying the face of his manservant. Arthur knew Merlin better than Merlin knew and Arthur could tell that when Merlin had secrets there some he could tease and pressure out of Merlin and then there were others that try as Arthur may he could never work out of Merlin. After assessing what was going on behind the eyes of his manservant Arthur reached the conclusion that this secret was one that Merlin was going to defend pretty strongly. All he could do was trust Merlin. Something that Arthur found he did more often then his royal training told him was wise to do. But there had always been something about Merlin that Arthur felt… something that he trusted in Merlin. Something even maybe a bit haunting in how he and Merlin were… "Get dressed and meet me in my chambers. And I'll take that then." Arthur grabbed the vile from Merlin's hand and began to leave the room again. "how much do you normally give me? Should I just drink the whole bottle?"

Merlin was shocked. Apparently Arthur trusted him more than he thought. "Wait Arthur, um I, uh, I um usually mix it out…?" Merlin didn't know how to spin this situation to take back control of the lie.

"Just hurry Merlin we have a great deal to do today and I can't spend anymore of my time here arguing with you." And with that Arthur and the oaken vile when out the door back to Arthur's chambers.

Merlin dressed and flew down the steps from his room in record time. And was about to run after Arthur when Gaius stopped him.

"Merlin what was really in that vile?" Gaius had been listening in and watching as best he could from his place in the main room as Arthur and Merlin had been talking.

"I have no idea Gaius. Late last night I saw Morgana sneaking back into the castle with it and so I figured it would be safer with me than letting her do what ever it was she was going to do with it. And I was looking at it when Arthur walked in on me. I have no idea what it is, what it does or what danger Arthur might be in right now."

Gaius' head was spinning a bit at the rapid-fire explanation of his assistant. "Well I suggest you go after him and try to get it from him before he drinks it and turns himself in to a toad or something."

Merlin nodded in agreement as he began running after Arthur again.

Buy this time Arthur had been walking through the hallways back to his room and studying the unique oaken vile when he almost ran into a beautifully dressed Morgana followed closely by Gwen.

"Arthur!" Morgana noticing the vile in his hands.

"Ah, hello Morgana." Arthur peeled his eyes away from the vile to take notice of Morgana's appearance. "You look very nice. Are you planning to seduce the diplomat today or is this the last of your clean clothing in your wardrobe today." Arthur smirked.

Morgana wanting to lash out back at him but also focused on the vile decided against it. "That is lovely vile. Where did you get it?"

Arthur slightly shocked at the lack of a response to his sharp witted comment looked down at the vile. "Merlin had it. He said it was a tincture that he had been giving me for months now and that it was meant to keep me in good health."

Morgana beginning to put some of the pieces together responded "Oh yes. Merlin has been giving me the same tincture for months now and I haven't felt better. He really must be learning a lot from his time with Gaius. He must be a natural born physician."

Gwen listening to all of this stared with a confused and concerned look at Morgana. She hadn't ever seen Merlin give Morgana any tinctures other then Gaius' sleeping drafts and why was the first that she had even heard of Morgana's treatment for good health? She after all was the Lady's maid!

"Really!" Arthur spoke beginning to feel a little more confident in the work of his ameture physician manservant Merlin. "He has been giving you the same thing and you say it has helped? Why didn't he just tell me instead of hiding it from me?"

"Simple. Because you're a prat." Morgana said with a big smile. "Come Gwen let's be on our way."

"Yes milady."

"Oh and Arthur I'd make sure you take the whole of that, today. Soon even. Just pour it into your water pitcher and drink it."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll go do that now." Arthur looked down at the vile in his hand again rather perplexed still but seemingly more confident in the contents of the vile.

Arthur made his way back to his room and setting the vile next to his water pitcher he flipped open the lid of the pitcher to see that it still had much of the water in it from the day before. He grabbed the oaken vile pulled out the stopper and poured it's contents into the pitcher. He closed the lid and picked the pitcher up to give it a bit of a swishing around to get it mixed up. Then picking up his silver goblet he poured himself a cup full. He raised it to his mouth and in three to four gulps swallowed it all. He licked his lips and set the goblet down. "Who'd of thunk Merlin would be a natural born physician. Merlin who can't even polish my boots with out making a mess of them." Arthur just shook his head and walked off over to his window to stare down into the market square while he waited for Merlin finally show up. All the people were busy running about their business purchasing and selling wears of all shapes and sizes and colors. Arthur was half paying attention have lost in thought so he didn't notice the group of children playing and the larger black dog barking up in his direction.

Merlin was frantically racing down the halls trying to get to Arthur but he had been halted by a half dozen maids who were all on there hand and knees scrubbing the main hallway in preparation of the coming diplomat. Guards were posted on either side of them keeping others from interrupting their work. When Merlin tried to run through the hall the guards grabbed him and told him he would have to go around so that the maids could finish in time for the diplomats arrival.

After making two more alterations to the route Merlin finally found his way to the hall that led to Arthur's bedchambers. Out of breath and his head spinning from all the confusion Merlin finally crashed into the Prince's bedchamber door and slammed it open.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin called out. He looked at the table and saw the emptied vile lieing next to the water pitcher and goblet.

"Merlin! What is wrong with you? And why are you all sweaty? Honestly Merlin other royals never have to put up with nearly the amount of ridiculous problems with their servants as I do with you." Arthur looked at the exhausted, confused Merlin and just laughed. "You really do look ridiculous. Now come on we have much to do."

"bu, but Arthur…" Merlin was being dragged out of the room by Arthur's hand on his forearm. Merlin's gaze never looking away from the empty vile that was lying by the pitcher on the table. Merlin was completely out of ideas as to what to do next. He just hoped now that he could pick up on what the effects of Morgana's potion would do to the prince and he hoped to the gods that he could fix it all before it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

YEAH, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. NO ONE ON THIS SITES OWNS MERLIN, ARTHUR AND THE LOT BUT FOR SOME REASON WE HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT TO THE BBC FOR OWNING THE ENTIRETY OF WHAT MIGHT BE CONFUSED FOR THEIR PROPERTY… ::SIGH:: SO YEAH. I OWN THE STORY AND IDEAS PRESENTED AND IF THE BBC WANTS THEY CAN BUY IT ALL OFF OF ME… THE PRICE? COLIN MORGAN AND BRADLEY JAMES MUST BE MINE FOREVER.

**Story: "Love Struck"**

_Chapter 3_

Once the two men were out in the hallway Arthur let go of Merlin's forearm and began walking quite quickly rattling off all of the things that they had to get done in only a short amount of time since the diplomat was sue to arrive in a short while.

"Merlin! Pay attention!" Arthur called from about ten paces further down the hall.

Merlin walked a bit faster to catch up to Arthur when he noticed Gaius coming towards them carrying his physicians bag. Merlin needed to take advantage of this opportunity. "Gaius! Gaius!"

The older physician looked up to meet the face of Merlin. "Ah, yes Merlin."

"Gaius, Arthur just finished taking the tincture but we left the oaken vile in the Prince's chamber. Maybe you could go and grab it for me?" Merlin was hoping that Arthur wouldn't take notice of the secrecy of the code that he was using with Gaius.

Gaius saw the meaning behind what Merlin had said and understood the situation. Arthur had taken what ever it was in the vile and now Merlin wanted him to get the vile before something else happened to it. And hopefully Gaius could begin determining what in the world it was to begin with.

"Yes of course I was just going that way anyways. It would be quite easy to gather that for you."

Arthur had once again grabbed Merlin's arm. "Now Merlin! We don't have time to stop for every little thing. Let's get going."

"Yes Arthur." Merlin feeling a little better knowing that Gaius had been brought up to speed on what had happened and would begin working on hopefully a solution to what ever it was that had happened to Arthur.

Merlin and Arthur travelled quickly down the hall and off to begin working on their list of projects while Gaius picked up his pace and headed straight to Arthur's chambers, and not a moment too soon. Gaius walked through the doors of Arthur's chambers and found the vile lying on the table. He placed it into his physician's bag and closed it just as he heard the door open again.

"Gaius?" Morgana spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, good to see you Morgana. I was just dropping off a fresh supply of salve and bandages for Prince Arthur. He does go through a lot of them." Gaius said rolling his eyes a bit attempting to make the deception work.

Morgana wasn't completely convinced that the physician was only 'dropping off supplies" as he said but saw no other thing to raise issue with so she let him go. "Yes we all know Arthur seems to feel he hasn't trained his knights hard enough until one of them has gotten a good hit in on him. Foolish man."

Gaius offered a humoring smile and then began to head towards the door. "I should say Lady Morgana that you do look lovely today. I hope that our guest takes notice and gives you the compliments that you deserve" Gaius pulling out all the stops to attempt to shake the Lady's suspicions of him.

"Well thank you Gaius. You have always had excellent taste." She said with a huge gleaming smile and color coming to her pale cheeks.

"You're welcome, now if you don't mind I have much to do today and I need to get going" Gaius moving even closer to the door.

"Of course. I won't keep you." The Lady Morgana watched as the physician left the chambers and then turned to begin her search for the oaken vile.

She looked all around the room, under things, in things, behind things and finding nothing she decided that either the vile was still with Arthur—which didn't make a whole lot of sense for him to carry with him still. Or it was now with Merlin again, which could make sense if he was still trying to keep it from her. Or… "Gaius!" Morgana felt her face heat up from both anger and embarrassment that the old man had pulled something over her eyes.

She turned and in quite the anger powered paced stormed down the hall towards the tower stairs to the Court Physicians quarters.

"Ah, excellent, Morgana you can accompany me to great our visitor!" Uther had just stepped into the hallway in front of her apparently on his way to fetch her. "You look lovely I might add. You spoil us when you look like that." Uther's face covered with pure pleasure at seeing his beloved ward in her best appearance. "I do not deserve the honor to be your caregiver." Uther leaned in and gave her a smile kiss to her delicate cheek.

"Uther, you are too kind." Morgana had been interrupted in her pursuit of the old man that conned her. She wanted to get at him and get the vile back but now she felt that it would have to wait since Uther was demanding her presence in the Market square.

They made their way through the castle and out walking properly down the white stone steps that led from the citadel to the main square. There Uther and Morgana were met by Arthur and Merlin standing nearby.

"Get this mangy dog off me!" Arthur said emphatically.

The dog had been following Arthur and Merlin for about an hour now and Merlin had been finding the whole thing hilarious. Right now he was jumping up on Arthur's leg and attempting to dry hump it. Merlin couldn't contain his laughter, which led to Morgana laughing as well. Uther attempted to remain straight faced over it but ended up joining in by grinning widely and snickering while he instructs a couple of the guards to escort the dog away.

"You two why don't you find this beast an alley to settle in."

Two of the guards separated the dog from Arthur's leg and carried him off into one of the streets off of the quad. The entire time the dog could be heard whimpering, barking and howling as he was ushered away. Just in time for the diplomat to begin coming around the corner on horse back with his entire entourage.

Uther stepped forward when the diplomat's horse had stopped and he warmly greeted him. "Ah, Lord Fredrick, it is good to see you arrived well. Camelot welcomes you."

The Lord stepped down from his horse onto the stair wood structure that Camelot offers esteemed guests upon arrival so that they may arrive in as a respectable manner as possible.

The Lord shook the hand that Uther offered him and returned the kind sentiments that he had just received. "Thank you sire. It is good to once again be back in the beautiful region of Camelot."

"Yes, good." Uther turned to begin introductions "You remember my son the Crown Prince Arthur."

"Yes. Certainly. Good to see you again Prince Arthur."

"And you Lord Fredrick."

Uther then turned to introduce Morgana who was now standing next Merlin. "And my ward the Lady Morgana."

Lord Fredrick did his best to follow Uther's directing but found himself distracted by the slightly goofy looking manservant of Prince Arthur. He looked a few seconds longer than would have been unnoticeable before taking view of the Lady Morgana. "You are most definitely one of Camelot's most beautiful treasures I am sure." Fredrick said in an attempt to give the Lady the attention she so obviously demanded in a dress like that.

"Thank you Lord." Morgana dipped her hips slightly as he held her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly. Looking into her eyes until she blushed slightly and redirected her eyes away from him. At which point he looked quickly back over to Merlin standing next to her.

"Well. Now why don't we go inside and begin discussions shall we?" Uther began turning to lead Fredrick and Arthur into the citadel.

"Of course." Fredrick spoke.

Bark, bark, bark…

"Stop him!" A knight called.

But it was too late. Arthur was face down on the steps with an eight five pound dog dry humping his backside.

Merlin doing all he could to keep from laughing out loud.

"Merlin! Don't just stand there. Help get this creature off of me!" Arthur stated in as dignified a voice as one could have while being face down on the ground with a dog trying to have sex with you in front of a foreign diplomat.

"Yes sire." Merlin said snickering.

Morgana enjoying the scene as well looked over at Uther who just had a face of strange concern for his boy.

"Does this happen often?" Lord Fredrick looked at the Kings face and was trying to make sense out of Uther's expression.

"I wish I could say it didn't but it seems that there always seems to be the strange occurrence that happens unexpectedly in these lands." Uther said somewhat annoyed and quietly.

By now the guards had once again removed the dog and were taking his to the cages by the quarters of the execution for holding the crazed dog. As Arthur stood up once again it was clearly seen that he had scraped his chin and a bit of blood was running now down his chin.

"Arthur why don't you see to that wound and then join us in the council room as soon as you can." Uther directed still holding a concerned and slightly annoyed look upon his face. It was if Uther was wondering why this sort of thing always seemed to happen.

Uther, Fredrick, Morgana, Arthur and Merlin all headed back up the steps into the citadel. Only with Merlin and Arthur walking to his chambers first before rejoining the others.

After a moment's time Arthur was sitting on his chair by the fireplace and Merlin was cleaning and dressing the small wound. Because of it's location it was a bit difficult to treat. Arthur wouldn't want to have a bandage wrapped all the way around his head simply to keep the wound from bleeding so the only other alternative was to try to get the bleeding to stop and to begin scabbing over. To do this Merlin was gently applying a thickening powder that Gaius often uses.

"You seemed to have the eye of Lord Fredrick" Arthur finally said.

Merlin looked at Arthur a little shocked. "What?"

"Lord Fredrick. He likes you."

"What. No. No he doesn't."

"Merlin I think I know a lustful look when I see one. And did you see how his look was completely different when he looked at Morgana? He likes you—a lot!"

"Arthur, you're crazy. Now hold still I can't get the bleeding to stop if you keep moving."

Arthur looked into the face of Merlin while he was working intently on Arthur's minor yet inconvenient wound. Arthur had never really thought about Merlin attracting the attention of someone in that way. And he wasn't too sure he liked it.

Merlin still looking directly at the wound he was slowly clotting it closed with the powder. "You are staring at me." Merlin said now taking a quick glance into Arthur's eyes.

"Sorry." Arthur still too deep in thought to realize that that could have been embarrassing. He then mumbled something under his voice which grabbed Merlin's attention.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Uh. Nothing. I said nothing."

"Come on Arthur you obviously said something. So either spit it out or shut up so I can finally finish this wound."

"I just." Arthur paused. "I just don't think I like Fredrick looking at you like that." Arthur said rather quietly and monotone.

Merlin watched, as the skin around the wound seemed to turn the same color read as the wound itself as Arthur blushed from his neck to his cheeks. Merlin felt warmth in his chest as he realized what Arthur had just really said. And it was then that he realized that he didn't like that Fredrick looked at him that way either.

"There we go. All done." Merlin announced breaking the tension that had begun to develop.

Arthur looked at his reflection in a bowl of water on the table next to the chair. "Merlin I am beginning to think that we have found your calling. You make a much better physician than servant." Arthur said trying to return to his normal pratish self but found it difficult while still wrestling with the raw emotion from reacting to Fredrick's attentions towards Merlin.

"Yeah? Then I guess you won't need me mucking out your stables anymore."

"Don't count on it" Arthur beginning to feel even more himself again.

The two of them walked back out of the chambers and headed towards the council room to meet back up with Uther and the Lord Fredrick. Merlin walked a bit behind Arthur and stared at that backside that had been recently violated by the dog in heat. He let a little giggle slip at the thought.

Arthur turned and looked strangely at his manservant. "You often seem to have a mental illness you know that Merlin?"

"So I've been told."


	4. Chapter 4

YEAH, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. NO ONE ON THIS SITES OWNS MERLIN, ARTHUR AND THE LOT BUT FOR SOME REASON WE HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT TO THE BBC FOR OWNING THE ENTIRETY OF WHAT MIGHT BE CONFUSED FOR THEIR PROPERTY… ::SIGH:: SO YEAH. I OWN THE STORY AND IDEAS PRESENTED AND IF THE BBC WANTS THEY CAN BUY IT ALL OFF OF ME… THE PRICE? COLIN MORGAN AND BRADLEY JAMES MUST BE MINE FOREVER.

**Story: "Love Struck"**

_Chapter 4_

A/N Okay. Honestly the plot got away from me on this chapter. But I actually didn't care. It was fun to just let it flow as it wanted to. I ended up going places I had not planned and revealing things earlier than I intended. However I regret none of it. I literally felt like I was reading someone else's story as I watched my fingers type this out. It was awesome… and dare I say—magical? Okay. Sorry for any mistakes (last chapter had far more then there should have been sorry) And I hope that you like what starts happening now. Enjoy. Oh and P.S. my one regret from straying from the outlined plan for the story is now that this chapter is written… I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! But fear not my 'little grey cells' will figure it out (little Poirot reference there.)

As Arthur and Merlin were about to head into the council room the kitchen head servant Miss Roos spoke up.

"Begging your pardon Sire. But the kitchen seems to be short on supplies. May I gather what's dirty that lay within your chambers so that we can resupply for today's events and meals?"

"Certainly. No problem there. Just don't touch anything other than what you've come for."

Merlin sensing another complication to the day's events realized that they pitcher with the potion mixed in it was on Arthur's table still. He wasn't too sure he should care that the pitcher was being taken but at the same time he was concerned as to what might happen…

"Merlin! Come along. And PAY ATTENSION!"

The servant left passed Arthur and Merlin with a large tray on which she planned to place all of the dirty eating ware from Arthur's chambers and probably from other spaces in the castle as she happened upon them.

Arthur and Merlin walked into the council room just in the middle of a rather heated debate between Uther and Fredrick pertaining to a trader's tax that Camelot had instituted decades earlier and Fredrick was looking to renegotiate the terms of that tax between Camelot and the kingdom of Lor, which he represented in lieu of the busy and often over worked King of that land.

"The tax rate as it currently stands is too high. It was originally intended to help support Camelot in the raising of funds for that great witch-hunt of yours sire, back in the day. But there is no need now for such fund raising now and the relations between Camelot and Lor are strained because of it. You really must reconsider this taxation if Camelot wishes to enjoy the cordial relations with Lor into the future." Fredrick explained. And upon finishing his speech he happened to gaze over at the side of the room where he say Merlin standing next to Gwen. Fredrick realized he was staring and then reverted his gaze to the council and to Uther as he waited a reply.

"I can understand Lor's desire to look out for its best interests but I can assure you that the taxation on trade had more than simply funding the 'witch-hunt' as you so aptly named it. But also included a repayment of war debt that Lor owed Camelot from when Lor found itself under threat of barbarians to the North. Or has Lor forgotten its own history? Yes. The tax rate is old and we can discuss that but let us not try to fool one another by forgetting why it was put into place to begin with." Uther said while looking both at Fredrick and to the others around the table—officials of the court and representatives of Camelot.

Uther sensing the need to change the topic decided to move on to discussions concerning patrols and boundaries between Camelot and Lor and so the discussions went until finally after a few hours of talks—and really no conclusive decisions from either side. Finally Uther announced that a break would help ease stomachs and calm some of the intensity out of the debates.

"Tell the cooks that we expect to dine as soon as possible." Uther instructed the small page boy who served as message boy to the kitchen. The boy simply did a fast bow and ran down the steps from the room and into the kitchen below. "I suggest we take this time to move about while we wait for our lunch to be served."

Arthur was glad for the break because it meant he could finally get to stop having to watch Fredrick mentally undressing Merlin as he had been during the entire time of the debates. Arthur got up and moving towards his servant pulled him aside rather firmly by once again grabbing Merlin's forearm, not harshly, just firmly.

"Merlin you seem to be distracting our honored guest, why don't you leave here for the rest of the afternoon's discussions. Fredrick's distractions are becoming my distractions and these talks are far too important for me to miss out on the details."

Merlin thought that Arthur was over reacting a bit but thinking that he could use this opportunity to investigate further into the contents of the vile and what Morgana had intended to do with it, felt that it might be a good idea not to argue with Arthur—just this one time.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just, I'll just go help Gaius." Merlin answered.

'Good." Arthur spoke and began turning back to reengage in the conversations of the diplomatic party when a thought crossed Arthur's mind. "Oh and Merlin. Do stay out of trouble. This is not the day to give my father reason to send you to the stocks." Arthur turned again looking back to the group gathered around the room discussing in polite conversations and catching sight of Lord Fredrick Arthur turned one more time to Merlin. "And Merlin. I want you to stay clear of the Lord Fredrick. I suspect he has more than just pleasant conversation on his mind when it comes to you."

Merlin now averted his gaze over to the Lord and noticed that there was definitely something other than a "friendly hello" resting in the backs of those eyes. He was hungry and not simply for the food from the kitchens but for something else… Merlin began feeling a bit like the roast pig that was placed on the large table and keeping his eye on Fredrick Merlin quickly left the room to go back to Gaius.

Just as Merlin was about to leave the room he noticed that a silver water pitcher that looked much like the one that had been in Arthur's room and contained the potion was now siting at one end of the table. Merlin thought to himself 'I certainly hope that that pitcher if it's the one from Arthur's room, was cleaned thouroughly before being used again.' And with that Merlin felt the best thing he could do would be to go check in with Gaius.

Merlin left the council room through one set of doors and was beginning to head down the hall when he heard a voice from behind him calling out his name.

"Ah, Merlin I think it is." It was the strong attractive voice of Lord Fredrick. "I wonder if I might speak to you for a moment."

Merlin felt blood rush through his body as he realized that Lord Fredrick might be looking to make his move on Merlin. Slowly he turned around to face the diplomat and sure enough that …hunger, was still strongly showing in his eyes.

"Yes Lord, how can I help you?" Merlin spoke in his more servant-like voice.

"Yes, well I was just wondering…" Lord Fredrick was now moving closer and closer to Merlin ignoring the typical personal space that one person respects for another. Then tilting his gaze down to Merlin's tunic he reached out and pressed the fabric of the color between his index finger and thumb and began rubbing the fabric softly. "what services you might be trained to offer me?" Fredrick finished. "Because you see, I have a… need shall we call it, and I am almost certain that you are the only one who might fulfill that need."

Merlin gulped as he watched a smirk form on Lord Fredrick's face and his eye move up to Merlin's own.

Fredrick began moving in closer to Merlin as he began licking his lips. Merlin was just frozen in shock and was unsure as to what he could do to avoid the obvious intensions of Fredrick before him when he heard a familiar voice from behind Fredrick.

"Merlin. Ah there you are." It was Morgana. She had taken notice of the missing Fredrick and thought to follow him out. "Merlin don't you have to be doing something for Arthur about now? She said in a rather firm and knowing way.

"Ah, ah, ha yeah, Yes! You're right thank you Morgana. I'll get right to it." Merlin feeling as if he just ducked and missed being struck by an arrow. He then turned back again and headed quickly towards the towers hoping that he would not be stopped by the Lord again.

"Lord Fredrick, would you be so kind as to escort me back to the table?" Morgana spoke with her kindest most 'come hither' type of voice that she had. She wanted Fredrick. She hadn't earlier but for some reason seeing Fredrick go after Merlin made her want him terribly.

"Ah, yes, yes of course." Fredrick replied. And with that they headed back into the room; Fredrick still looking over his shoulder at the now fleeing Merlin.

Merlin navigated the corridors and passageways quickly looking to get back to Gaius as soon as possible. Hoping that Gaius had begun to learn something about the vile and possibly its contents.

Meanwhile back in the council chambers Arthur was talking to Geoffrey the court's researcher and librarian of sorts. And the subject had come up of how intricately carved the oaken vile that Arthur had found in Merlin's posetion earlier. Geoffrey took great interest in Arthur's description and was taken aback when Arthur told him that it was as if the oak tree from which it was cut had grown around the glass vile within. Upon hearing these words Geoffrey's face took a bit of a concerned pondering stare off into nothing. Arthur took note of this reaction asked the man "What is it? Do you know something about this vile that I should?"

"I am not certain sire. But let me look in my books and in the inventor of the castle… I suspect I have seen the vile of which you are describing before."

Arthur feeling less comfortable about the situation asked Geoffrey "Yes, then could you, as soon as the debates are dismissed for today, go and learn what you can and report back to me tonight? I am beginning to suspect something might be up."

"Yes. I do believe that to be wise. In fact I might leave now and begin my research. I will speak to Uther first and…"

"No! Err, I mean. No. Don't bother my father about this." Arthur knowing that Merlin was playing some kind of role in all of this didn't want his father's over reactions to bring harm to his manservant. Merlin may be an idiot but gods be damned Merlin was Arthur's favorite kind of idiot—his. "Just wait till after the meeting and that will be soon enough."

"As you wish sire."

Arthur sat in pondery as he considered it all. What was going on that Merlin and even Morgana were involved in to conspiring something to do with that strange vile?

"Love?" Merlin questioned.

"Yes." Gaius spoke. "See here. These runes carved along the length of the vile speak of the hunger from within. Now this could mean any number of things. Greed, gluttony, desire, lust… but its this rune over here that gives context. It essentially says 'of the heart'. This vile has been cast under a heavy spell to bring abuot the hungers of the heart."

"So why was Morgana sneaking around with it? Was she trying to get someone to fall in love with her? And where did she even get this thing?"

Gaius looked up under those white bushy eyebrows of his and spoke firmly to Merlin. "Merlin. I am afraid I have seen this vile, or at least one very much like it before. Back in the time just before the Great Purge sorcerers and conjurors of magic were in the habit of selling their services without regard to who and if it was wise to let people have what they want. Some warlocks and witches become nothing more than dealers in the sex trade. Only they did it through magic. People would come to these wizards of poor character and would pay to have magic performed to… make others have sex against their normal will with others. It was truly a dark side of magic and many were harmed in the process. The last I saw items like this was when Uther had them locked up in the treasury rooms deep beneath the castle."

"So how did Morgana get it?"

"I'm not sure but if she was able to get this piece… I can only fear what else she might have taken out from that place. Merlin. There are items of magic that you can only dream about hidden down there and… Merlin, just be careful."

"Thank you Gaius." Merlin paused and then after some thought he asked, "Gaius how does this thing work exactly?'

"Well, um, let me think. Part of the process is that you need to identify what you want to do. Do you want to make one person fall in love? Do you want to make both people fall in love… it really can depend on how it was used." Gaius begins reexamine the vile closely looking for any signs or clues as to its more recent use. "Hold it, I see something inside. Yes there is definitely something in here. It seems to be a hair of some sort. I can only guess to who it belongs."

"Could you maybe keep looking into it? I think I should get back to Arthur in case something begins to happen and he might need my help."

"That seems wise."

Merlin then headed out of the chamber and down the hall hoping that nothing too aweful was about to happen.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Uther yelled at his guards. As a loved crazed mangy dog was dry humping half the attender of the council. Each one being violated by the dog in their own unique way. Some got a faceful of dog pleasure, others got traditional leg humping and still others received as Arthur had earlier a full out backside hump. The dog was simply insane running on an energy source that seemed far from natural. He darted from one person's body part to another with the speed of a lightning. It wasn't until Uther had had enough of this ridiculous display of dog horniness that he took the hilt of his sword handle and struck the dog on the back of the head knocking it unconscious while it was in the middle violating an elderly man's ear. "Get this hound out of my sight. Dump it out in the forest outside of the castle."

"Yes sire." The guards responded.

Merlin was just walking into the room again when the dog was being carried out. He walked straight away to Arthur who was standing with his arms crossed and lips pursed along the side of the room surveying the damage. Chairs flipped, food and drink everywhere, shocked and horrified bodies lying all about the room and one very irate king instructing the servants and guards to bring normalcy back to his council room.

"What happened here?' Merlin asked Arthur.

Arthur not changing his posture only redirected his eyes to look at Merlin for a moment before returning them to the ridiculous scene before him. "Tell me Merlin you wouldn't happen to know why the vile that you so kindly had been smuggling secret concoctions into my water for months now would look anything like a love potion draft from the time of the Great Purge?" Arthur's eyes looked back over to Merlin's now shocked face.

"How, how did yo…" Merlin tried to respond but Arthur continued.

"And do you mind explaining to me why in the world you would be giving me love potions to begin with? Arthur was looking more directly at Merlin now, waiting for a reply.

Merlin was truly shocked. Probably the most shocked he ever been when trying to weasel his way out of telling Arthur something. Mostly because Arthur was convinced that Merlin was giving him love potions.

Arthur seeing that the council was obviously done meeting for the day grabbed his manservant by the arm and ushered him out into the hall and back to his chambers before saying a word to him.

After they were safely behind locked door Arthur began to interrogate Merlin again.

"Okay. Merlin from the beginning tell me what you did." Arthur demanded.

Merlin blushed and darted his eyes about the room to avoid looking into Arthur's beautiful face.

Merlin loved that look that Arthur got on his face when he was angry or frustrated or concerned… which reminded Merlin. The look he was getting now was not angry or frustrated… Arthur was concerned? "Arthur. I honestly don't know where the vile came from. It was Morga…" Merlin stopped mid thought. He couldn't tell Arthur he stole it from Morgana. What would he think.

"Morgana, gave you the vile?" Arthur finished Merlin's neglected sentence. "To give to me? Merlin. Why would Morgana want to give me a love potion? We are practically brother and sister. We don't think of each other in that way."

Merlin looking rather out of options and short just responded, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Arthur looked at Merlin reading his face like he had become so good at over the years. He knew Merlin better than Merlin even thought possible. Arthur had been keeping mental notes of odd behaviors and coincidences that only seemed to happen when Merlin was around and it wasn't long before he put the picture together. He had known of Merlin's magic for a about half a year now and he understood why Merlin hadn't said anything. He understood that Merlin telling Arthur his secrets would mean that Arthur might have him killed and that the only way Merlin would ever realize that that was not true would be to just do his best to protect Merlin and to hope in time that Merlin would trust Arthur enough to tell him. "Merlin. Are you sure you are telling me the truth. That this vile of potion was not in fact from you…" Arthur did not add the last part but he wanted to continue with 'to me?' But that was asking too much of the situation. Merlin thought he was good at hiding his feelings for Arthur but when someone like Merlin loves you, you just feel it. Maybe it was the effects of the magic or something else but Arthur had spent the last half a year waiting for his manservant to finally come clean and open up to Arthur. Arthur already knew almost all there was to know about Merlin. He knew of his magic, his attraction and love for Arthur and he even knew of Merlin's fear of both those secrets ever being revealed. Arthur could wait. Merlin was worth it. Even if he was actually pretty horrible at keeping secrets from him.


	5. Chapter 5

YEAH, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. NO ONE ON THIS SITES OWNS MERLIN, ARTHUR AND THE LOT BUT FOR SOME REASON WE HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT TO THE BBC FOR OWNING THE ENTIRETY OF WHAT MIGHT BE CONFUSED FOR THEIR PROPERTY… ::SIGH:: SO YEAH. I OWN THE STORY AND IDEAS PRESENTED AND IF THE BBC WANTS THEY CAN BUY IT ALL OFF OF ME… THE PRICE? COLIN MORGAN AND BRADLEY JAMES MUST BE MINE FOREVER.

**Story: "Love Struck"**

_Chapter 5_

"Arthur, how did you even find out about the love potion vial? I only just found out because I met with Gaius who learned what it truly was by studying its markings and knowing something of magic's past abuses. Besides I was only gone for a few moments maybe a candle mark in time and yet you figured out that the vial was related to magic and love…" Merlin was being far more open with Arthur than he normally felt he should be but that was because this whole situation was so out of Merlin's control and he was just lost in a fog of managing deceit upon deceit. He just couldn't creatively develop another lie to spin everything again. …his only recourse was to open up and hope that his trust in Arthur wouldn't lead to more of Merlin's secrets being discovered.

Arthur still with his arms crossed over his chest, stood opposite Merlin and was still doing like he had become so strongly dependent on… reading the open book of Merlin's face. Sure the warlock, manservant was excellent at deception and secrecy but only until you learned the language of his facial expressions. Arthur had spent so much time with his beloved friend that he could read the man like a book. The little lines that showed above Merlin's left eye combined with the openness of his eyes and their twinkle told Arthur Merlin was confused honestly and a bit desperate. The tightness of Merlin's cheek muscles and the way his skin grew taught around Merlin's neck told Arthur that he was a little frightened. And then there was Merlin's mouth. It would twitch just barely in a way that Arthur had grown to love because it was the one thing he knew of Merlin that would tell him with out actually saying the words 'Arthur please, I am trusting you, please don't hurt me.' Arthur loved that expression of his friend's face more than any other. Because it was exactly what Arthur wanted—Merlin's trust. He would not let his beloved friend down.

"Merlin you really have to start realizing I am not the complete idiot that you make me out to be. I see things and I have resources… I am the bloody crown prince after all!" Arthur somewhat answered Merlin's quandary. Arthur suspected that if he told Merlin everything that he knew then Merlin would be less likely to tell Arthur what Arthur still did not yet know and would retreat back under a heavier veil of secrecy making Merlin less likely to have to trust Arthur and more likely to do as Merlin always did—trust in himself and his secrets. That was the last thing Arthur wanted. He was tired and hurt knowing that someone he cared so… deeply for was carrying all the burdens of the world on his shoulder refusing to let Arthur in to help support him. No. Merlin can not know everything that Arthur does until Merlin learns to more fully trust Arthur and confide in him.

"So you're saying that just by sitting in the council room listening to the debates about boundaries and taxation policies you were able to determine that a wooden vial that I said was full of herbs to help keep you well was in fact not full of helpful medicine but was in fact of magic and more specifically it was intended to be used as a love potion…? Arthur that is a bit too fantastic for even me to believe. How did you even begin…" Merlin thought about the other attenders of the council and he remembered that while Merlin had Gaius to inform him Arthur had the court researcher Geoffrey. "It was Geoffrey, wasn't it?" Merlin asked.

Arthur considered that Merlin didn't have to reveal that he was figuring some of this all out and that Merlin had just in fact shared his new discovery with Arthur decided that this was at least a move closer towards honest trusting disclosure between friends and so Arthur confirmed Merlin's assumption. "Yes. I happened to talk about the vial with Geoffrey and he happened to remember vaugly something about vails like that. And it wasn't until we all started witnessing the inane behavior of the horny hound that he was reminded of how vails such as that one were used by love sorcerors to conjure up infatuations amongst unknowing individuals. I simply put two and two together… but it wasn't until I saw your reaction that I knew I was right." Arthur stopped to read Merlin's face once again. Finding nothing too telling he decided to continue a bit further. "Merlin. At some point you are going to have to start trusting me more. I am not going to disappoint you." Arthur paused again and saw that Merlin's lip tweaked up a bit again, encouraging Arthur to push a little more. "I know that I really never say this, but you are certainly more than a manservant to me. I see you as a friend, someone I would fight to protect at ALL costs." Arthur wanted to stress the word 'all' in hopes that it might deal a hefty blow in cracking open Merlin's tough protective façade. "Merlin I think when it truly mattered my actions have only confirmed what I am saying now."

Merlin's lip tweaked again before he thought to speak. He then realized that a sore lump had developed in his throat at Arthur's transparency. Merlin responded in rather humbled and slightly embarrassed tone, "I, I do realize that Arthur. And I do trust you." Merlin paused to think. "Its just Arthur sometimes its easier to keep some information from you so that you don't have to deal with it all. I know that you have a lot to deal with already and if I can do my part to shield you from some of it than I want to. Plus…" Merlin caught himself. He was just about to tell Arthur that there were some things that if Merlin told him Arthur would have to make difficult decisions and Merlin felt that would only lead to Merlin outing himself as a sorcerer and even possibly reveal Merlin's affections for Arthur.

Arthur stared with a concerned face into that of his manservant and once again read the things that Merlin couldn't communicate through words just yet. Arthur was satisfied that he had progressed in getting Merlin's fuller trust and so decided it was time to let the manservant off of the hook a bit. "Merlin tell me what you can then about Morgana. Why is she dabbling in love potions and how even did was she able to manage making one in the first place? If she in fact did succeed at this."

Merlin felt a sense of relief when he saw that the attention was no longer on him and his secrets but now on Morgana felt a wave of release rush through his body. Arthur saw that and smiled a little.

"Arthur I honestly don't know what she is trying to do. I mean its Morgana she is an expert of covert operations when she gets an idea in her head…" Merlin wasn't quite sure it would be a good idea to tell Arthur about Morgana's magic and her sister Morgause just yet. But it was becoming more and more difficult to continue lying to Arthur as well.

"Merlin, come with me." Arthur said as he walked to his chamber room door, unbolted it and proceeded to walk into the corridor outside waiting for Merlin to follow.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked in a rather perplexed manner.

"We, Merlin, are going to do a little treasure hunting."

"Treasure hunting?" Merlin thought of asking for some clarification but there was something about the way Arthur was looking at him lately that made Merlin feel a little bit guilty when he questioned Arthur… almost as if questioning Arthur might suggest Merlin didn't trust him, and Merlin wasn't too sure he could let Arthur feel that way about Merlin. Merlin simply found himself lost in how to proceed… he was rather confused now with Arthur. Things no longer seemed to be the same old prat/idiot dynamic that they always had been before. Merlin was feeling a bit differently about Arthur and he wasn't too sure why. 'I need a vacation.' Merlin concluded. 'Camelot must be really getting to me.'

"…erlin, Merlin!" Arthur spoke startling his manservant out of his lost thoughts. "I asked you to hold this torch."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Arthur had lead them down deep into the bowels of the Castle. There were only two places under the castle that went down like this. One was the dungeon and the cavern that once housed the Great Dragon, and the other was centered under the bulk of the citadel and it served as the treasure/store room of all that Camelot valued for one reason or another. In all honestly Merlin had only been to this place a handful of times and every time it was either with Arthur by his side or when he and Gaius were sent down to investigate some connection to some bazar occurrence that was happening in the kingdom.

Merlin held the torch still while Arthur continued striking two pieces of flint together to hopefully ignite the unfortunately damp fibers of wood. Arthur couldn't help but think to maybe 'disappear' for a moment so that Merlin would just do his thing and magically ignite the torch. Arthur had grown to kind of like that about Merlin's magic. It did come in quite handy at times… as long as Arthur pretended to not know anything about it that is. The moment Arthur began to show a bit of suspicion as to how Merlin was able to do things Arthur noticed it would be some time later before those 'coincidences' began occurring again. This made for some very aggravating waits for campfires to ignite and in this situation torches.

"Ah! Finally." Arthur exclaimed as the torch finally took the flame. "Alright, come on then." And they proceeded down the wet stone staircase into the cool air.

"Arthur, what are we looking for?" Merlin finally asked.

"It's what we aren't looking for Merlin." Arthur said confusingly. "If that wooden vial is what I think it is then it should be missing from the recorded inventory of magical items here in the storage chambers of the treasury."

'Huh, Arthur actually had a good idea…who-da thunk it?' Merlin thought to himself.

Arthur had glanced back at Merlin at just that moment and once again practicing his Merlin reading he responded. "Oh come on, don't act so surprised. I'm not all swords and battle plans. I can sneak around investigating like the best of them."

Both Arthur and Merlin smiled as they continued down the grey, cold narrow corridors that winded deep beneath the castle.

Meanwhile, Morgana was growing rather annoyed of the reaction that she was getting out of Lord Fredrick, or rather the lack of a reaction… She was considering how she might remedy her situation when thin pale arm and hand drapped in a light peralecent blue dress pulled Morgana from the hallway into an enclave darkened in shadows.

"Morgause?" Morgana replied. "Oh, its good to see you. But how did you get in past the guards?"

"Shhh," Morgause motioned with her finger to her mouth. "I came for an update on our little distraction. Were you able to get the potion into Arthur's water pitcher like planned?" 

"Actually I didn't do it but better yet Arthur himself administered the potion to himself, on purpose!" Morgana said rather pleased with herself.

"Oh! And how did that happen?"

"Well it unfortunately was due to the fact that Merlin once again inserted himself into the situation and stole the vial from my bedside table in the middle of the night. How he even knew anything about it I'll never know."

Morgause was a bit annoyed with her dim witted sister. Was Morgana actually that stupid to be pleased that a meddlesome manservant was able to almost ruin everything and that he still is running about the castle unchallenged? However annoyed Morgause was with Morgana's foolishness she knew that she needed her sister. She was her close connection to Camelot and more specifically Uther. "We must continue with the plan. Have you seen if the potion has worked yet?"

Unbeknownst to Morgana or Morgause, Gwen happened to have entered the hallway a fraction of a second before Morgause had grabbed for Morgana. Gwen then quickly yet quietly moved closer to check in on Morgana and began to over hear all that the two women were saying.

"I am not sure yet. I haven't noticed any peculiar or different behavior on the part of Merlin yet. He still is acting and behaving much as he always does… the pissy toad." Morgan was really beginning to dislike Merlin. First he was standing in her way of taking the thrown and enacting revenge on Uther and Camelot and now he was even stealing the attention of Lord Fredrick from her as well.

"That is not good Morgana. You are sure Arthur drank the potion then? Because if he has then Merlin should be nothing but a love drunk idiot doing nothing but trying to win the heart of Arthur."

"I haven't seen anything yet to suggest that yet. How soon is it supposed to begin working?" Morgana asked.

"Immediately! That's why this all doesn't make sense." Morgause thought to herself for a moment and then announced. "We may need to try again. But we are running out of time. The diplomat is only in Camelot for another few days and if we can't get Arthur distracted soon then we won't have time to continue working to pull Uther's control on the surrounding kingdoms out of his grasp."

Gwen almost made an audible gasp but somehow avoided it as she thought that she was now in grave danger if discovered so she best thought it time to sneak away. She backed up slowly and then successfully turned the corner of the hall before thinking that she had to check in on Merlin quickly! She ran as quick as she could to the Physician's Quarters in hopes to find Merlin there, but realizing that Merlin was probably with Arthur someplace she thought at worst she could at least ask Gaius where Merlin might be.

Merlin was watching a rat crawling along the floor near the wall of the underground passageway when he ran flat into Arthur's back.

"Merlin! Try to watch where you're going, yeah. It's a bit cramped here I know but now would not be good time to trip over something." Arthur pushed the torch out at arms length and fanned it slowly over the piles of unique items that littered the ground and shelves along the wall. "Much of this stuff Merlin is unknown as to it's true power. That is why it is kept down here out of danger of someone inadvertanly touching something and turning into a bird or something. So do be careful!"

"Yes Arthur." Merlin said a little sheepishly. Arthur had just scolded Merlin but in a rather kind manner. Why wasn't Arthur being more his pratty self? Merlin wondered.

Arthur and Merlin walked further into the space and each of the two men surveyed the collections of unique and many things that were rather ordinary in appearance hoping to discover something that might give them a clue as to what they were looking for… or as Arthur note earlier, not looking for.

"Ah, here we go." Arthur exclaimed as he came across a small table with a book easel that rested upon it and a large registry that seemed log ever item that was supposed to be in the treasury. This volume cataloged only the items confiscated during the time of the Great Purge. Lets see now… Arthur tried reading the book but found that it was rather difficult seeing that he was rather in the dark when it came to understanding magic. Identifying magic and squashing it out—that was the training his father gave him, but actually understanding how it worked… well that was another thing entirely. After a few moments of studying the pages and feeling that he was getting no where he thought that now would be a good time to help Merlin trust him more. "Merlin. Why don't you come give it a try. You look like the type that might be able to understand magical things better than me."

Merlin's face when white at the mere suggestion that Arthur thought that Merlin might be good at understanding anything to have to do with magic. That was the very last association that Merlin was comfortable with Arthur making. "Ah, sire?" Merlin's voice cracked as he spoke.

"Come on now. It won't bite you. It's only the log of items. Nothing magical to do with the actual book." Arthur pretended that was the objection that Merlin was showing. Knowing full well that Merlin almost crapped his smalls just thinking that Arthur suggested he was magical—at least able to understand magic. Arthur did take note though that it seemed they would have a long ways to go before Merlin would be comfortable talking about his magic with Arthur if this was the response Merlin gave him simply from referring to a book that number the count of magical items in a room.

Merlin slowly moved to the book and his heart sank when he realized that all the lettering was a clear as day to him. He could read and understand the book in its entirety with out very much effort.

"What's it say, Merlin?" Arthur said as he placed a gentle hand on Merlin's shoulder attempting to build that bridge of acceptance and trust between he and his dear friend.

Merlin felt light headed from the experience. The shock of Arthur having him do something of magic near him and then to trust that he would be able to do it and then on top of that… to comfort Merlin while he did it. Merlin found just breathing to be quite the challenge at this moment.

Arthur say that he must have placed Merlin in a situation of incredible strain tried to reduce that pressure. He thought maybe if I tell his 'It's okay Merlin I couldn't make heads or tales of it either.' Then he will relax once again. However we do need to know what we can find out from this book if we are to get anywhere in discovering what Morgana is up to or even what is she even thinking? Arthur was about to speak when he began hearing Merlin voice out a few ancient words under his breath.

"Hesthuah, bibrake, troeget." Merlin realized he just read ancient runes out loud in Arthur's presence and went pale. "Ah, ah, it's a…"

Arthur rescued Merlin from his concerns by acting like he deduced something else entirely different then that Merlin could read magic. "I suspected as much. It looked to me to be very similar to that text that is written in all those medical books of Gaius' I figured you'd be familiar enough to be able to read this. Good man, Merlin." Arthur patted Merlin's shoulder in encouragement.

Merlin just thought, this is too much like a dream. What has happened to Arthur that he is so… so… accepting and encouraging all of a sudden? Merlin then realized that Arthur was still waiting for a translation of what he had read. "Ahh, it says here that 'these items heal' and them all and gives their location in the room and a general description of what they do and how they do it."

"Excellent. So then if we know the vial that Morgana took was for making love potions what heading do we need to look for in the book then?" Arthur asked still with his hand resting in a relaxed manner on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin flipped through the pages of parchment until he found something that attracted his attention it was one line item that referred to a bracelet that suppressed magic and from the description of the item it sounded to look much like the one he had seem Morgana wear on her wrist for some time now.

Arthur noted that Merlin was distracted by something and prodded "What is it? Did you find the right page yet?"

Merlin focused once again on searching the book at the same time hiding his recent discovery. "Um, no, it was just something interesting but not related. Sorry." He wasn't sure if would be a good idea to let Arthur know that Morgana had magic and explaining a bracelet that she wore all the time as being one used to suppress magic… well that just didn't seem all to helpful to their situation right now.

Merlin stood flipping through the pages of the book looking to find the right section. All the while Arthur was beginning to survey the room again to maybe discover some other clues. Arthur set the torch that he had been holding all this time into a wall sconce so that Merlin's reading would remain illuminated and he would then be free to walk about a bit. After a few more minutes Merlin finally spoke up.

"Found it!"

Arthur quickly moved back to Merlin's side and looked at the book once again—feeling rather foolish in doing so since he can't read a letter on the page anyways and there were no pictures drawn in, but still he wanted to see Merlin's discovery.

"It says here that there are vials used to create love potions and they are in…" Merlin tilted his head around looking for a particular shelf unit "here!" Merlin left the book and went to the case and began searching for the other vials.

Arthur feeling like he could help out at this point also began looking carefully through out the case for any vial-like shaped items. Both men careful not to touch any of the unknown items. After a minute or two Merlin finally spoke up again.

"I don't understand! There are supposed to be four of these vials in this case but I can't find any of them?"

Arthur then thought to look for something different and sure enough he found it. "Merlin look here. The shelf is missing the dirt that is covering the rest. Something had been sitting here until recently. I suspect that the vials used to be sitting here until someone took them—all!"

It then hit Merlin and Arthur both. Morgana was not in possession of just one love potion vial but four! The two men looked at each other and both share wide eyed gazes and open mouths somewhat shocked by what this could mean for Camelot.

"Arthur, what is Morgana thinking? What is she going to do with four vials of love potion? Let alone that fact that if she can make it herself then she can have an unlimited source of the stuff."

Arthur thought to himself for a moment and then he realized it when he was thinking of Merlin and Arthur's knowledge of Merlin's magic. Love can make people do things that they normally won't. Ideals that seem so important at one moment can become meaningless in the next if love enters the picture. "Merlin, depending on who morgana gives the potion to can bring her incredible influence in the shaping of this land and its policies… especially now with the diplomat debates happening between Camelot and Lor.

Merlin and Arthur both seemed to have the same thought at once and the both stood up from kneeling in front of the case to get up and leave, but just as Arthur was about to turn towards the way they came something out of the corner of his eye grabbed his attention. "Merlin. Come look at this."


	6. Chapter 6

YEAH, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. NO ONE ON THIS SITES OWNS MERLIN, ARTHUR AND THE LOT BUT FOR SOME REASON WE HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT TO THE BBC FOR OWNING THE ENTIRETY OF WHAT MIGHT BE CONFUSED FOR THEIR PROPERTY… ::SIGH:: SO YEAH. I OWN THE STORY AND IDEAS PRESENTED AND IF THE BBC WANTS THEY CAN BUY IT ALL OFF OF ME… THE PRICE? COLIN MORGAN AND BRADLEY JAMES MUST BE MINE FOREVER.

**Story: "Love Struck"**

_Chapter 6_

A/N Okay. I will be the first to admit (once again) that I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING! This story is just writing it self at this point. I have veered so far from my original plans and ideas that I literally am just as surprised as you are as to what happens next. I sometimes feel like am reading someone else's story as I am writing this because it is literally that out-of-body. I'm deciding this is all do to some sort of magic… ;) So, I am sorry about the mistakes. I noticed that grammar has begun to suffer as has punctuation. So enjoy the following chapter. OH and PLEASE leave REVIEWS! They really help me stay encouraged to keep writing. Plus it's the only way I can tell if you all like what I am doing or if I should just give up and try something else. Anyways. Enjoy!

Merlin did as Arthur said and turned to look down where Arthur was pointing. There in the dirt of the stone floor it could be plainly seen that the iron gate that separated one portion of the room from the other had been recently opened thereby scraping the floor removing the lose dirt and grinding a bit of rust onto the light grey stone of the floor.

"Someone has recently opened this gate Merlin. Which makes me fear that they might have taken something else other than just the vials."

Merlin agreed but he hated that he did. He felt an overwhelming wash come over him. Just how big of a problem has morgana become? And might it be time to let Arthur know that his sister is a witch… oh yeah, about the sister thing, probably shouldn't let Arthur know that yet either. "Shit." Merlin said aloud. Surprising himself that he said it.

"My sentiments exactly Merlin."

The two slowly gave up on the idea of leaving the treasure room in order to investigate further what Morgana might have taken. Arthur, having taken the torch from the wall sconce lead the way and Merlin was good with that. Although Merlin realized that if he could lead the way and they happened across something dangerous Merlin would be in a better position to protect Arthur—without necessarily revealing his magic to Arthur at the same time. Merlin decided to hope that they wouldn't come across anything like that.

"Merlin, look." Arthur was pointing to a dusty velveteen pillow encrusted in heavy dust and dirt that had a well in its surface that looked to have at one time held something. "What do you think was sitting in that spot?" Arthur asked rather rhetorically.

Merlin hadn't a clue but felt that this might have been something a bit more important than love potion vials… "Arthur. I don't know and I fear for what it might have been."

"As do I, Merlin. As do I." Arthur slowly turned his face towards that of Merlin with a genuine look of fearful concern making Merlin gulp. Arthur's concern intensified Merlin's.

Up above the hidden catacombs of the treasury Gwen was racing towards the Physician's Quarters hoping against hope that she would find Merlin in time to warn him that Morgana was up something and that Morgana wasn't to be trusted, and that morgana was a witch and, that morgana had a sister who also happened to be a witch, and that this sister was in the castle, and that they had something planned against the prince and, and, and…

Even in thought Gwen had a tendency to ramble.

"Merlin! Merlin!" Gwen blasted as she burst through Physician's Quarters door and stumbled inside out of breath and red-faced.

A shocked Gaius nearly jumped knee high off the ground and almost lost his grasp on the book that he had been referencing before the immediate presence of Gwen broke his concentration. "Gwen! What is the matter? …is Arthur hurt?"

"No, um, no…" Gwen said mostly out of breath. "I need, I need to see Merlin immediately! He's in…" Gwen panted placing a hand on her torso and leaning over a bit to take in fuller breathes. "Merlin's in trouble. I need to warn him!" Gwen finally got out.

"What is it? Gwen you must tell me." Gaius pleaded.

Gwen wasn't sure how to begin but she knew that she needed help of someone if she couldn't talk directly to Merlin. "It's Morgana. She has a sister. And they are planning something to hurt Merlin, and Arthur, and the King, and Camelot, and…"

Gaius wasn't all too shocked by this information. He along with Merlin had been part of the few people who knew that Morgana was not to be trusted any longer. That she did in fact have a vendetta against Uther but saw no way of sharing the information with Uther or others without having proof that didn't at the same time incriminate Merlin of being magical and risking Uther's coming down hard again on magic—risking a second Great Purge killing many innocent people.

"Gwen. I believe you. Please you must tell me what you know."

Gwen feeling a bit easier about everything began from the beginning telling Gaius everything from the night before to the conversation she over heard in the hall. And he listened carefully.

"Gwen, where is Morgana now?"

Gwen felt a bit worried at that question. "I'm not sure. I left her talking to her sister and ran fearing that I would be discovered eavesdropping on their conversation."

"Well child Merlin is with Arthur right now and I am not too sure where that is but I suspect that there must be many witnesses around them seeing that the diplomatic council is still in session. So we needn't fear too much. Let's calm you down so that we don't draw attention and then lets both go the council room together to talk to Merlin and… possibly Arthur as well. But I am not too sure what we can say to the Prince yet."

Gwen felt better with Gaius' plan and realized that she had been feeling light headed but it was now beginning to subside a bit. "Thank you Gaius… I just became so scared. I mean… what happened to Morgana? When did she start conspiring against the King and Camelot? That is not the Morgana I have known for years!"

"I know dear child. I know. I'm afraid that woman you knew is no more. Something dark has take over her heart. Now come lets go to find Arthur and Merlin." Gaius patted Gwen's back and motioned for her to walk ahead of him to the chamber door.

Morgause had left her sister and was slowly moving about the castle ducking from shadow to shadow and enclave to enclave keeping herself from being seen by anyone. The new plan that she and Morgana had devised had made some minor adjustments to the earlier plan and now required an additional help from the stockpile of magical treasure that was buried down deep beneath the castle in its hidden chambers and passageways. Morgause reached the guarded entrance to the treasury and as she had shown Morgana to do the first time Morgause dropped a special knock out potion breaking its container at the feet of the guards. A light gray mist rose from the ground and upon quickly reaching the nose's of the guards they fell lifeless to the floor. Morgause used this particular potion because of its rather wonderful after affect of wiping the memory of the person it is used on so that they are unaware of the minutes before and after being knocked out making it near impossible for them to realize it ever happened.

She then snuck by the limp bodies of the guards and proceeded down deep into the cold stone hallways and steps. Leading the way before he was a hovering flame that she used to see where she was going. After a while she happened to hear a few muffled voices. She halted her pace and crept quietly down the hall slowly peaking around the corner to gaze in on Merlin and Arthur standing in front of the rusted gateway that divided the room from the other portion of the chamber.

"Shit." She heard Merlin say as she tried to think of what she might do next. Arthur and Merlin were obviously on to Morgause and Morgana's plan. However she couldn't reveal herself to them with out making the plan near impossible to still pull off. So she waited until both Merlin and Arthur had passed though the gateway before flashing her eyes a bright copper color and closing the iron gate behind them trapping them in the room, far from where anyone could ever hear their screams for help.

Merlin not wanting to endanger Arthur but not seeing how he could protect him from something in this close proximity without revealing his Magic felt that his next best option was make sure to be as close to Arthur as possible and hope that he could throw himself in the way of any danger that might come from a room that was loaded to the ceiling with what had to be the most magical and therefore possibly dangerous items in all of Camelot. Merlin not feeling to secure in his and Arthur's movement into the gated area of the room couldn't help but let a few words pass over his lips. "Please be careful Arthur."

Arthur was already on his guard before those words entered his ears. The moment they registered in his brain Arthur was warmed to his heart loving that Merlin cared for him. If Merlin had not been standing behind him Arthur might have been tempted to hide the smile of loving joy that spread across his face. 'Boy do I love this man of mine.' Arthur thought.

::SLAM!:: Both men jumped at the noise that came from behind them. The Iron gate had shut with a thunderous noise and was now blocking their passage back through to the exit of the treasury.

Merlin immediately reached for the bars of the gate to try to open them again when out of the corner of his eyes he thought he saw two very small little dots of copper flare coming from the doorway into the room.

The next thing Arthur saw was Merlin flying backwards nearly hitting Arthur on Merlin's way to slamming into the stone floor two body lengths distance away. Arthur rushed to Merlin's side and getting on his knees he tried waking the now unconscious manservant. "Merlin! Merlin! Wake up! Merlin!" Arthur tried to assess what it was exactly that attacked Merlin but saw that there was no physical mark on his body immediately deduced that some sort of magic had been the reason for Merlin's current state.

Morgause looked in on her handiwork from the darkness that concealed her form. She snickered silently to herself feeling that if she wasn't going to be able to get the additional item for her and Morgana's plan to topple Uther than the crippling of Merlin and Arthur's was an acceptable and satisfying alternative for the time being. She realized that the guards were aware that the Crown Prince and his manservant had entered the treasury so when the search began they would be eventually found. So that meant that Morgause had an afternoon's time to gather the rest of what she needed. She looked one more time around the corner to take in the fruits of her actions before leaving to return to the castle above. She navigated along one of the twisting passages when to her right she noticed an enclave that actually was a very narrow deep passage leading to an unknown space. At the last moment she decided to investigate this place before she would have to leave before the guards awoke again.

"Merlin." Arthur said calmly rubbing gently the hairs from his manservant's eyes. Watching, as his friend hadn't yet stirred Arthur moved around to kneel behind Merlin's head and then reaching under his head placed it upon Arthur's legs. Then he placed his arms into Merlin's armpits and pulled his body closer to his own. Merlin was now resting in an inclined position with the top of Merlin's head now pressed against Arthur's torso and Merlin's back lying upon Arthur's thighs. "Come on, Merlin. Wake up!" Arthur continued to coax the unconscious man hoping that the sound of his voice would do something to bring the man back. The two men stayed in that position for the time being Arthur wishing he could do more but feeling helpless and completely dependent upon Merlin's own body to bring him back.

Morgause had been walking down the very narrow passage for a while by the time she began to see that something was in fact ahead. The floating flame that she was still using to light her way was sent by her hand further on ahead to finally reach a large cavernous space. Within a few moments she rejoined the floating flame and began to take in the great space. It was a dark cave that seemed to have a ceiling as high as the sky. In fact the height of the space was so tall that she actually couldn't see a ceiling but only more darkness. She began to walk around a bit, taking note of the roughness of the naturally formed rock walls and a few stalagmites that formed around the space upon the floor. After a few moments of taking it all in Morgause came across a rather huge set of chain links that were lying in a tall pile on the floor of the cave. Morgause thought that she was closer to the chain than she really was. The closer that she got to the chain the taller the pile became until she realized that each link was about the size of half a human's adult height and about as thick as well. The total height of the piled up chain was more than twice Morgause' own height. Morgause forgot all about the need to get back to the castle above before the guards awoke again as she was completely impressed and intrigued by what she was seeing before her. Moving to one side of the chain pile Morgause saw that there was one chain link at the end of the chain that had been broken in half—seemingly from some sort of strong blow. Upon taking a closer looks she saw that there were no other damaging marks on the broken link telling her that the chain was broken in one hit instead of being hacked away at over a period of time. "What was all of this…?" Morgause couldn't help but say out loud. After a moment more of being in awe of the sheer scale and strength of the chain she moved over to the stone wall of the cave, touching it with her fingers she could feel that the walls were completely covered in a charred type substance. Everything in the cave was black with the stuff. "What is this place?" Morgause again spoke to the empty room.

Gwen and Gaius both just arrved to the council room and found it empty. They looked in concern to one another at the realization that Merlin and Arthur were not amongst the safety of a room full of witnesses and in fact very well could be in danger.

"Gaius?" Gwen said almost asking the older man to say something to make the situation less concerning. Hoping that he had some "bright-side' perspective to make this less concerning a situation.

Gaius grabbed hold of Gwen's hand and turned back to the hallway. He placed his free hand up near his face and pinched his lower lip between his index finger and thumb while gazing at the floor, deep in thought. "Where might they have gone?' he said aloud.

"Can we go to the King?" Gwen asked in desperation?

"Not yet Gwen. Let's go to Arthur's chambers first and check to see if his horses are in the stables first before we jump to any conclusions." Gaius tried to say in as calming a manner as possible.

Gwen felt the comfort that the older man was offering and gave a small smile in response.

Arthur feeling increasingly unsatisfied with his current situation just sitting waiting for Merlin reawaken finally decided that he would see if he couldn't find away to open the looked iron gate. Arthur looked around him searching for something soft that he could place on the floor below Merlin's head while Arthur worked. But finding nothing that he knew wasn't possibly a magical enchanted item decided the only things that he could trust were the things that both he and Merlin had brought with them into the room. Looking over Merlin and himself he soon realized that there was nothing soft that either could spare. Arthur decided to then pull his tunic off and fold it to use as Merlin's pillow. After slowly backing himself out from under Merlin's back and head Arthur placed his folded tunic as best he could under the head of the unconscious Merlin. After being satisfied that Merlin was cared for Arthur slowly tried to stand again but took the whole movement in slow motion as he ached from kneeling in the way that he had been for as long as he had been on the stone floor. "Ow, ow, ow, ow" Arthur said to no one as he straighten out his legs and back. "I'm apparently getting too old for this." Arthur continued his solitary conversation. He carefully stepped around and over the body of his manservant and cautiously made his way to the iron gate. Looking around him for some thing that he toss at the gate to assure that it was no longer an enchanted threat Arthur eventually settled on taking off his leather strap belt—for the same reasons as before feeling that he couldn't really trust that anything in the room was not a potential mistake waiting to happen. He took the belt and then slowly tossed it to the gate. The leather strap hit the gate with no seemingly magical effect occurring, however the belt proceeded to continue past the gate and land a half bodies length beyond the gate on the other side. "I'm running out of clothes." Arthur said again to no one.


	7. Chapter 7

YEAH, YOU KNOW THE DRILL. NO ONE ON THIS SITES OWNS MERLIN, ARTHUR AND THE LOT BUT FOR SOME REASON WE HAVE TO GIVE CREDIT TO THE BBC FOR PROPERLY OWNING THE ENTIRETY OF IT ALL… ::SIGH:: SO YEAH. I OWN THE STORY AND IDEAS PRESENTED AND IF THE BBC WANTS THEY CAN BUY IT ALL OFF OF ME… THE PRICE? COLIN MORGAN AND BRADLEY JAMES MUST BE MINE FOREVER.

**Story: "Love Struck"**

_Chapter 7_

A/N So it's been 12 days…. Sorry? Worst part is that 2/3 of this chapter had been written 12 days ago and I just never got around to finishing the rest! Sorry. I have just started the last week of studies/finals for my master's degree and so I have been a little busy finding and bribing people to write my papers so that I can continue to slack off and read ff all day long. LOL.

OH and one more reminder. I still have yet to map out a future plot (I swear that I plan to do that soon!) so this chapter is ALMOST as directionless as the last one but I suspect a sense of order is steering it so my subconscious must have figured some of this all out. We shall see! Anyways, without further ado…. I give you "Chapter 7".

Arthur began fidgeting with the lock of the gate as best he could considering what few items he had at his disposal. He wasn't too concerned about being trapped in the treasury since the guards had seen he and Merlin enter when they passed them by earlier. It would only be a matter of time before someone would come looking for them. Arthur was a little concerned for Merlin's condition but to be honest Merlin just looked like he had taken a bad blow to the head and should recover fine on his own. But at the same time one can't help but be a bit concerned when something like this happens. Just as he was thinking about all of this he heard something stir from behind him and turning he saw Merlin raising an arm from his side and reaching to rub the back of his head. "Merlin!"

Merlin didn't hear the Prince's call to him all he was able to think about was an incredible headache, pressure behind his eyes and… the intoxicating smell of Arthur filling his lungs with every breath. A part of him was incredible comforted by that smell and didn't care that he was throbbing in pain from what he determined must be connected to a rather large lump on the back of his head.

"rli…, erl….., merli…., Merlin!" Finally regaining his ability to hear Merlin heard the voice of Arthur calling out to him.

"Uh, uh." Merlin grunted out his response and tried to pick himself up off the stone floor only to feel someone pushing him back down.

"Slow down there Merlin. Take it easy. That is quite the bump you have on your head." Arthur spoke in a calming tone.

Through the confusing haze, Merlin remembered he had eyes and slowly began to open them only to see everything rather fuzzy and dimly. "Its so dark…"

Arthur comforted that Merlin was speaking coherently placed a hand on Merlin's forehead before remembering concussions don't typically induce fevers. Yet it felt comforting to check nonetheless.

Merlin, still being held down by the limp weight of Arthur's hand on his upper chest and shoulder, caught another whiff of Arthur's scent and opening his eyes wider to try to see why he was smelling it so strongly, it was then that he noticed Arthur was staring down at his forehead… with no shirt on. "Um, Arthur… why aren't dressed?"

Arthur simply looked down, sighed a little and returned to again begin touching gently around Merlin's head searching for damage.

"OUCH!" Merlin cried when Arthur found another wound.

"Sorry."

"Gwen I suspect that Merlin and Arthur must be somewhere here in the castle." Gaius thought out loud.

"Well his and Merlin's horses are still in the stables and the hand there said that the Prince or Merlin had not been down there all day."

"I suspect that we need to ask some of the guards if they have seen the Prince if we are to get anywhere.

Gwen nodded in agreement and flashed a concerned smile over towards Gaius.

Morgana was standing by one of the windows that over looked the training grounds for the knights watching Lord Fredrick hitting on anything male that moved. Morgana felt that this plan that she and Morgause had was going to be rather difficult to pull off if the Lord Fredrick was as adverse to the female form as he was beginning to seem. Moving away from the window she walked over to the vanity of the room and began examining pieces of Lord Fredrick's personal affects. Until she found what she was looking for. "Ah, there you are." She pinched a rather thin piece of hair from the tines of the ivory comb. She reached down to the bag at her waste and pulled out another oaken vial. Opening the stopper she slipped the hair inside and stoppered it up again. Swishing the mixture around a bit she walked back over to the window and glared down at the flirtatious Lord Fredrick that was taking advantage of a very young thin page. "Lord Fredrick prepare to be love struck." And Morgana opened the vial again and swallowed the entirety of its contents in one large gulp.

"Fredrick, consider yourself cock-blocked."

Morgana, felt a flush rush from her stomach up to her head and her fingers and toes tingled a bit. After a moment she looked a bit open-mouthed and glanced down at Lord Fredrick who hauntingly was looking directly at her with a rather evil smirk on his face.

Morgause had finally deduced that the large cave must be the place that the Great Dragon had been held and with that realized that the two chambers below the castle were in fact connected meaning that she could leave without being discovered by the guards at the entrance of the treasury. Morgause tended to be the more brilliant between she and her sister and seeing that she was now in the former lair of the last know dragon she thought for a moment how she might take advantage of the situation. After a few more minutes analyzing the cave she came up with an idea—dragon scales.

Merlin was feeling more himself again and was now sitting upright after a few moments of Arthur insisting on having his arm across Merlin's back to steady the man. Now Merlin was regaining his sight and was watching Arthur pull his tunic back over his head. Merlin honestly wished Arthur hadn't done that… No need to make a bad situation worse (Arthur's shirt was just fine where it was… off). They were already locked in a dangerous dark room the least thing they could do was to improve the scenery.

Arthur was certain that Merlin's magic could open the gate for them but he knew that unless he could create a distraction for himself Merlin wouldn't risk openly doing magic in his presence. But what could he do? He had never had to come up with a way to distract _himself_ before…

"Merlin why don't you try your hand at the lock. I have already tried all I know maybe you can come up with something I missed. I'm, I'm gonna… go over here and… count the…" Arthur was feeling his deception slipping away… what could he count? What could he count? Hmm… "dragons…" Arthur almost smacked himself in the face with his open palm for saying that. It didn't even make any sense!

Merlin thought he heard wrong. Was his head still messing with him? Did Arthur just say he was going to go count _dragons!_ But sure enough Merlin turned to look at Arthur on the other side of the room counting… dragons… weird. Merlin just shook his head from side to side, assumed that Arthur's head must have been hit too and that he would insist that Gaius look into the Princes health after Merlin was able to get them out of this room.

Merlin raised his open palm to cover the lock and searched his mind for any spell that would open locks. "_ali es san"_ Merlin spoke in a breathily whisper and the sound of small creaking metal bolt was heard moving inside the old rust mechanism.

Arthur of course heard the sound but pretended to be too much engaged in his _dragon_ counting to have taken notice that Merlin was successful in opening the stubborn lock. Instead he waited patiently for Merlin to tell him they were free.

Merlin heard the lock open and to him it sounded like the clashing of two swords—it was so loud! But when Merlin looked over his shoulder at Arthur all he saw was a strange man deeply involved in an obviously insane pursuit. "Arthur?" Merlin spoke in a soft and steady tone. "Are you okay? You seem a bit… mental."

Arthur still looking away from Merlin couldn't help the smirk that had come to his face at the consideration of what he had been doing, decided the only thing he could do other than just blurt out that he knew of Merlin's magic and this was all just a ruse to get Merlin to use it, was to pretend that he was in fact, mental—at least for the time being. "hmm?" Arthur turned to Merlin a bit wide eyed and slightly off looking. "I'm fine Merlin. What are you talking about?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow and looked more than concerned for Arthur. "Um, yeah. Well I got the lock open. We can leave now."

"Ah, excellent." Arthur not wanting to forget why they were in this situation to begin with reminded Merlin about the missing… something or other from the velveteen pillow. "But Merlin we still need to determine what was taken from that spot." Arthur said while pointing to the pillow.

'Oh yeah…' Merlin thought. 'Apparently even mental Arthur is very astute.' "How do you suppose we go about doing that? Is there a different registry of items for this portion of the room or is it in the same book that I was looking in before?"

Arthur thought 'why would you ask me? You're the only one here that can read that cryptic book to begin with. I have no clue.' "Don't know Merlin. I would assume that the same book would tell you. Give it a look over."

Merlin walked over to the bookstand and Arthur followed with the torch that had been resting in the wall sconce that Arthur had found, and unfortunately the torch was burning a bit low now.

As Merlin checked through the pages of the old book, Arthur angled the torchlight just so, in order to give another visual assessment to Merlin's conked head wound. "Merlin we really should get Gaius to look at this."

"Hmm, what?" Merlin said looking around the room in the general area that they both stood. "What should Gaius be looking at?"

Arthur seeing what Merlin misunderstood held back a laugh and with a smirk on his face "Not this stuff Merlin! Your head! It has a huge knot in the back of it and it is even a bit black and blue." Arthur was less humorous and more concerned about that last detail. Black and blue were nothing to be too concerned about on an arm or torso or legs but when they happen in battle to the head… its something a bit more serious of a matter!

Merlin blushed a little at his confusion over what Arthur had been speaking about and then simply tried to redirect attention to the book and spare himself anymore silly humiliation. Merlin kept flipping through the pages and was growing increasingly frustrated. It seemed that the pain in his head had dulled his ability to concentrate. That and the fact that he had been lying on Arthur's tunic for gods know how long breathing in the intoxicating scent of his beloved Arthur… Merlin then realized how impossible it would be to learn much from this book with all the distractions that had were now competing for his attention. But he did his best and tried to determine how exactly this book had ordered all the registry entries. It seemed that none of the things he thought would be in one section of the book would be in that area and instead where logged in under a different heading. 'What is the logical order here?' Merlin thought to himself.

Arthur had been standing by Merlin's side for a long while letting Merlin think. Arthur was watching the scrunched brow and the little lines that would angle downward from the corners of Merlin's eyes whenever he was thinking and decided silence and as good a light as he could offer would be the best thing he could do to help Merlin in the quandary of the missing magical item.

Morgause had been riffling through piles of animal bones and debris that had gathered along the floor of the Dragon's former lair. So far she had found a large number of portions of dragon scales but none that would be of any use to her. Few people understood the magic of the dragon scale. It was never the actual scale that held any power. The scale was merely a conduit that the dragon's magic would flow through. The real magic of the dragon scales were actually in the little follicle section where the scale had once held onto the body of the dragon. It was there in that tine portion of the scale that a sorcerer could begin to conjure up great magical things. Morgause imagined that for what she had planned she would need at least couple handfuls of proper dragon scale follicles and it might take some time to find that many.

Morgause begin realizing that her head was fatigued and a bit tender in the temples—this was due to the prolonged use of her magic to create the hovering light blaze that she had been using to illuminate the passages of the underground labyrinth of caves and chambers. Reluctantly Morgause picked up a broken sword and wrapped an old torn tunic that was lying on the floor around the makeshift touch. She then mumbled a few words and in no time she was experiencing a bit of relief as she no longer had to depend on the hovering flame but now she had a properly burning 'torch' throwing its light all about the space.

Morgause had searched the entire caverns floor a couple of times before stumbling upon a small opening in the wall knee high up the wall. And while she realized that dragon scales were highly unlikely to be found in such a place, felt that it was worth an investigation. After all her last investigation brought her to the place that the last of the dragons had spent decades in. Surely it could be worth exploring a bit further.

Upon stepping up onto the ledge of the opening, the light of Morgause' torch shown that this opening had markings of being well worn, that this looked to have been an often used entrance to something. 'What would be useful in a place like this?' Morgause thought.

She slowly walked down the honed out hallway and turned the corner at the end to see that it opened up into another room. Morgause immediately felt a heavy presence and a force being pulled out of her. The experience was extremely unique. She felt is if the pull of the earth upon her body had just tripled in strength and that each breath became strained and haggard. The was pressure that formed behind her eyes and before she recognized how harmful the effects of this room were upon her she was already to the other side of the room and staring down into a dark cavernous pit that ran the entire width of that end of the room. Morgause was losing her grip on consciousness and dropped her torch and through foggy vision watched it tumble through the air falling down a rather tall distance before hitting the floor, skipping and tumbling some more and then falling off another ledge falling even farther down. Morgause didn't hear the torch reach the bottom she just watched the light get dimmer and dimmer, the deeper and deeper it fell. Morgause recognized the danger she was in and with the last of her strength she fell backwards to safety of the floor of the room.

Having checked much of the castle for Arthur and Merlin Gaius finally felt that they had no choice but to ask the knights if they had scene the Prince and his manservant. It really wasn't that big of a deal but because Morgana was somehow involved what appeared to be a use of witchcraft and even worse sorcerery that was used involving the Prince… well it just made the whole situation a bit more sensitive leaving Gwen and Gaius all the more cautious who they told and what.

"Ah, Sir Lancelot, Sir Leon!" Gaius tried to say in a relaxed everyday manner.

"Gaius! How are you old men? Still slipping the young women of the kingdom potions to 'help them'." Lancelot could be an odd friend to have, always one part of his mind thinking in the gutter.

"Um…" Gaius still after knowing Lancelot for years was not yet used to his brand of humor. He thought it best to just ignore that stray comment and change the subject. "Yes, well, have either of you happen to see Merlin or the Prince recently? The last I saw of them was this morning at the council meeting."

Lancelot and Leon both looked at each other with a smirk, a little color filling in each other's cheeks. "Well, the thing is Gaius, the last we saw was Arthur dragging Merlin rather intensely to his chambers. Merlin is either getting a beating or…" Lancelot's brow swaggered and his eye brightened at the inference of what he thought the two men might be doing.

Gaius at first didn't catch the meaning but then as the wheels in his head turned Gaius' jaw dropped a bit and his eyes widened at the thought that Arthur might be, being… intimate with Merlin. The old man did his best to keep his demeanor while at the same time a slight shiver ran through his body. 'Merlin and Arthur?' Gaius was not to sure he had ever thought that way about the two men but… it kinda made a little sense. They were destined, by the ancients, to have entwined lives. "Uhh," the old man just lowly spoke out when he heard the shrill giggles of Gwen standing next to him. He had forgotten she was there.


End file.
